clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Jellyfish
Medusopolis, also known as Club Jellyfish, is one of the few underwater countries. It is underneath and around the northern Sub-Antarctic. The main species whom inhabitat this underwater country is the jellyfish. History "Club Jellyfish" has existed since late into the High Penguin Confederacy, although today it is much more advanced socially. During the HPC, colonies of Jellyfish gathered together and formed a sort of civilisation. They made up a language (known today as Medusian) and used their tentacles to catch fish (later on, they made primitive tools to catch the faster fish). They even developed their own writing (they drag their tentacles on the parchment and inject squid ink) and have discovered a way of cooking using underwater volcanoes without being fried. when he by mistake reached Jellyfish Island]] However, after a few centuries, naughty crabs went to Medusopolis and wrecked everything. Bulidings were destroyed, teaching were lost, and the jellyfish virtually had to start from scratch again. However, they had kept some parchments and primitive blueprints of buildings and realized that they weren't as bad as they thought. Medusian evolved into a different language called today as Jellyfishian (formally called New Medusian). By the time of Khanzem, Medusopois was better then before the crabs attacked, and managed to map the oceans and know where almost every place was and how much light and organisms there were in each area. The Crabs, while still a nussiance, couldn't be able to crumble the country again because of how developed and aware the jellyfish now were. Currency The Currency of Club Jellyfish is called tokens (symbol is a "+"). Tokens are dark silver and are made from an iron-maganese alloy. Money was made because before there were money, jellyfish got what they wanted through trades. However, they realized that sometimes in order to get what they wanted to the would have to do many trades. So then they decided to make up something that was useless on it's own, but useful for buying things and couldn't be replicated easily. Thus money was born. The first ones were made by hand (or, rather tentacle) by melting metals and putting them into a money-mold then adding marks that couldn't be copied. This was very grinding, but after a few years jellyfish made their own money mints. More money had to be made because the population of jellyfish was growing and they needed new money for the youngsters. Language Since Jellyfish don't have vocal chords or most any body parts, they have to communicate with their tentacles in a form of sign language. However, since they also lack vision, their tentacles generate their natural electricity in a Morse Code like pattern to jellyfish so they can "feel" the language. The alphabet are raised dots, dashes, shashes, and crosses, like Braille. Before the jellies did this they carved the shapes into parchment and colored it with squid ink) Places Club Jellyfish is divided into 4 "zones". Each Zone has towns, plazas, as well as a variety of other rooms The Sunlit Zone 0-200 meters (0-660 feet) below sea level The Sunlit Zone is the area of Medusopolis where the most farms are located. Farmer Jellyfish usually grow shrimp, fluffy fish, oysters, sharks, and kelp. There are a couple resteraunts in the Sunlit Zone as well as department stores and a couple communities. This area is very rural with some urban aspects. Starfish also hang out in the Sunlit Zone Most Jellyfish in the Sunlit Zone still use sharks as transport. The Sunlit Zone is the 2nd most populated area in Club Jellyfish. The Twilight Zone 200-1,000 meters (660-3,300 feet) below sea level The Twilight Zone is the most populated area in Club Jellyfish. This is where the Mall of Medusopolis is located. The Twilight Zone is home to porcupine fish, whales, crabs, and other sea life. The Twilight Zone has many large buildings, and has a lot of technology. Only about 20% of Jellyfish here use sharks as transport. The Dark Zone 1,000-4,000 meters (3,300-13,200 feet) below sea level The Dark Zone is less populated then the Sunlit zone. It has little light, so Jellyfish have a harder time seeing. The Dark Zone is a stereotypical "big city". It has many stores, restaurants, and other buildings but few houses, most of which are apartments. Jellyfish civilians who live here are usually poor, as the condition of the Dark Zone is not preferred by jellyfish. The Dark Zone is home of the jellyfish secret agent hideout. Nobody knows exactly where it is. The Abyssal Zone 4,000-6,000 meters (13,200-19,800 feet) below sea level This is the least populated area of Medusopolis. It is full of underwater volcanoes and very strange creatures. There is a lot of pressure there. The Abyssal Zone is where the jellyfish ninja hideout is located. Geography Club Jellyfish is a maze of caves, mountains, and trenches. It covers much of the areas north of the Sub-Antarctic, but is around the entire country. The emblem is a typical jellyfish, the main species. Goverment The government of Club Jellyfish is a stabilized anarchy. There is no ruler and they sort of do whatever job they want. Tokens are distributed by special jellyfish, and there is a team of jellyfish that ensures rules, but there is no ruler. Inhabitants The main animal (and most intelligent) are the Jellyfish, also known as jellies. They jellyfish have carved caves to serve as buildings, drafted a language, a currency, and jobs, without the help of a brain, hands, eyes, or any body part what so ever. Living with the jellyfish are the peaceful starfish, which like Jellyfish, are not fish. Starfish aren't as populous as jellyfish but have learned the ways of them and are treated as "pets" similar to how penguins treat puffles, although starfish aren't confined to a house or owner. Another creature is the Fluffy fish, a yellow fish considered a delicacy to the Jellies, although certain overfishing by the penguins in the 1990s have caused a decline. The harder-to-catch grey fish have overrun the ocean and that is what the jellyfish have begun to consume. They actually taste better. Jellyfish also eat Puffer-Fish (their bodies can tolerate the posionous eyeballs and liver of them). Sharks are a way of transport and beasts of burden of the Jellies, though some try to rebel a lot. Jellyfish enjoy playing with the whales, and the whales would sometimes let them ride on their backs. Scientist Squid calls CJ his home, and he is a local hero for fighting the surface dwellers. Villains Jellyfish absolutely hate crabs. Crabs are mischevious creatures that wreck the Jellyfish's homes, food, and buildings, and the Jellyfish have a hard time stopping them because their stingers can't penetrate the crab's thick shell (the crabs do however have several weak spots, and the Jellyfish are studing this). Jellyfish are also not too fond of Penguins because of the fact that their diet consists mostly of fish. Farmer Jellyfish are very defensive of their livestock and will shock any penguin who tries to fish it away from them. Since jellyfish live in the ocean, they know the breeding, spawning, and migration of the fish better then the penguins. However, since the 21st century and their Industrial Revolution, penguins have started to understand the biological patterns of fish and other marine seafood with the help of sonar, tracking, and other science gizmos. Overfishing of the Antarctic is expected to climax in 2010, but groups like PETF are campaigning in the hopes that penguins will decline in the fishing industry and turn to other foods, like pizza. The South Pole Council commented: "Not by a long shot." Penguins have also polluted the ocean with items such as old boots and barrels of cream soda, but with the help of leigons of Aqua Grabbers, this is clearing up nicely. Culture Jellyfish love playing tag, eating pizzas made of seafood, candy, playing in the sand of the seafloor, and many other things. Jellyfish are almost as technologically advanced as penguins, having things like telephones, mini-submarines, television, and video games. Rarely does their technology work on land. Jellyfish also have unofficial "Secret Agents" that go on missions to keep Medusopolis safe from harm. Until August 2009, there have been no major threat yet, except for crabs and penguins, who take food. Sometime in august, there appeared strange creatures known as Demon Jellyfish, which are vile creatures. Fortunately they can be destroyed easily, with waterproof cellphones. There are also ninja jellyfish that practice the ancient martial arts of the Japanese jellies. See Also *Penglantis, another underwater civilization. *Antarctica External Links CP Jellyffish Real World Jellyfish Antarctic Ocean Real World Southern Ocean Category:Countries Category:Rooms